


I'm Glad You're Back

by tigereyes45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Ratchet and Optimus talk after Optimus had regained his memories.





	I'm Glad You're Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [欢迎回家](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948930) by [dakangshuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji)



> This is a story I wrote for myself. Since today is my birthday and I love these two.

“When you were suffering from your memory loss, Megatron told you,” He pauses still trying to get the idea across. “That it was me?” Ratchet asks feeling very confused.

“Apparently you were the first of my allies that came to his mind. I am not surprised by that, old friend. I am more concerned about how easily I had believed it.”

A strange sense of honor washes over him before Ratchet shakes it away. “Don’t optimus. You and Megatron had been very close before the war began. Closer than you and I had been at the time.”

“But not as close as we are now, Ratchet.” The physician was unsure if it was Optimus's hand resting so comfortable and familiar on his shoulder, or if was the prime’s voice as he said his name, but whichever one it was it had certainly sent a shiver down his spine. One that made Ratchet feel both better and more alive. As he had been in his earlier years.

“Optimus,”

“It’s alright Ratchet.” The prime says reassuringly. “I am happy to be back.” He adds with a small smile.

Ratchet returns the smile. “It’s good to have you back Optimus.” The prime begins to walk away as Ratchet returns to his work. It was when the thought of Optimus believing Megatron’s lies that twist his gut.

“Optimus?”

“Yes Ratchet.”

“I hope you know, I would never do that. Never raise an arm against you. You are my,” he pauses trying to find the right word. Eventually settling on one that felt both enough and not all at once. “My friend.” The old medic finishes. Optimus nods.

“I know old friend.”

“Good. Now go get some rest. So says your physician.” The old bot pretends to throw about airs as the prime simply laughs.

“I will try.”

“Better or I’ll have to come in there myself.” He jokes only to have Prime’s eyes grow a little wide. “Um, I’m joking.”

“I understand, but I would not mind the company. It has been a few days since we’ve spent some time together. How have the autobots been doing while I was Orion Pax again?”

That sparked a conversation that lasted all the way from the main hall, to Prime’s room. Ratchet was informative over every last detail making sure Optimus had a full report. All of this of course was just an attempt to get him to rest. Even if both of the bots knew that he would not, and the stories would only making him contemplative or humored. Not at all tired. Still, Ratchet had to admit it was nice. The two of them being able to talk without interruptions. It had been awhile since Ratchet was last in Prime’s quarters, but it all was still as familiar as it had always been.


End file.
